


A Mother In Need

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [12]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Girls Kissing, Groping, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: Sally and Tails have been in a happy relationship for a long time. Unfortunately, the same can't be said for Sally's mother. Why? Because Max has refused to put out for her. When he leaves to take a small vacation, Sally see's that Alicia isn't exactly happy with her relationship. Coming up with a plan to make her feel better, she offers to share Tails with her mother.
Relationships: Alicia Acorn/Miles "Tails" Prower, Miles "Tails" Prower/Sally Acorn/Alicia Acorn, Sally Acorn/Miles "Tails" Prower
Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656





	A Mother In Need

**Author's Note:**

> Read, Review, Request.

Within the castle walls of Castle Acorn, Sally Acorn the princess of the family had managed to sneak her boyfriend, Miles 'Tails' Prower, into the castle. Everyone knew that the two of them were in a relationship, even Sally's parents. But what they didn't know was that the relationship was intimate, it had been for a couple of months now. Sally had told her parents that Tails had come for a simple sleepover, which they did believe, thinking that Sally and Tails were just going to play some video games and chat to each other in a friendly manner. They did some of that for a little bit, but soon they got bored of that and just decided to have some fun.

In fact, the only person who knew they were having sex was Nicole, Sally's AI friend who could actually maintain a solid form and have the characteristic's of a actual living being, despite being an AI. Due to being a highly intelligent AI, Nicole could hack into pretty much anything. Usually when Tails and Sally fucked within the castle walls, Nicole disabled any security cameras that were linked to her room so that no one else within the castle would find out that she was fucking her boyfriend. That's why the two of them were laying on Sally's bed, with Tails laying oh his back and Sally riding him wildly.

"Oh fuck" screamed the squirrel princess "Your sooooo huge baby."

"Mmm, the princess bringing out the bad words" moaned Tails "That's naughty you know."

"If you think I'm such a bad girl, maybe you should give me a hard spanking?" said Sally, winking down at the fox as she rode him.

"Not a bad idea" growled Tails, slapping Sally's ass hard.

Sally moaned as her boyfriend slapped her ass, making her ass cheeks jiggle, and left them a stinging red colour. It also re-energised her and she began to ride him harder and faster. She was so close to cumming, and she could tell that Tails was also close. She began to ride him harder trying to bring them both to orgasm. Only for Tails to stop her by grabbing her hips and pushing against them to slow her down. She growled angrily as he stopped both of them from releasing some much needed stress.

"What the fuck Tails?" she said "I was close."

"I know, so was I" said Tails, who in truth didn't want to stop, but something crossed his mind before he came deep into Sally's pussy "Shouldn't we move this to the shower where all the evidence washes away?"

"I mean think about it" he continued "No one knows our relationship is intimate, and your going to have to call some butler or something to clean these sheets, because we will no doubt make a mess on them."

Sally was suddenly relived that Tails had stopped their mind blowing orgasm. In all the excitement of getting to feel the pleasures of flesh with Tails again, she had forgotten about the terrible mess they would make on the bed, and that would no doubt give them away in the morning.

"Good thinking my love" she cooed "Could you be a sweetie and escort me to my shower." She pointed at the door on the other side of the room which led to her own private bathroom. Tails smirked and kept Sally comfortably in his arms as he stood up.

"Who am I to deny a direct order from the princess herself?" said Tails.

Sally giggled as she was carried to the bathroom by her boyfriend. Upon stepping into the bathroom and then into the shower, Tails began bouncing Sally on his cock just as the princess turned on the water. The steamy water that cascaded upon them made the situation even hotter. They stared at each other with a mixture of love and lust. Their lips crashed together, they kissed deeply as Tails continued to fuck her pussy hard. Soon they were close to their orgasm's again, and this time, Tails was not abruptly ending it.

"Oh shit, yeah" moaned Sally, breaking the kiss "Cum in me Tails, fill me with that thick liquid you know I love."

With a big grin on his face, Tails took a firm hold of Sally's hips and slammed his shaft deep into her pussy. Sally screamed as the thick log was jammed into her cunt and it released a thick stream of fox cum deep within her. Her own cum squirted out the sides of her pussy and all over the shower floor.

"Oh damn" she giggled "You never cease to satisfy me."

"I'm glad" chuckled Tails, as he let her down off of his softening cock.

"Now, let's clean up and actually go to sleep" said Sally, grabbing the soap off of the nearby shower rack.

After cleaning up from an intense fuck session, Tails and Sally left the bathroom and got dressed for bed. Sally dressed herself in a blue nightgown, and Tails, well he was dressed in nothing but his socks (he doesn't wear anything anyway, why would he also wear pyjamas?).

They settled into the bed, which had very mild evidence to show that they just had sex on it. Sally quickly sent a message to Nicole to get any security cameras that led to her room up and running again. Nicole obeyed her best friend and shut herself off for the night. They pulled the covers over themselves and began kissing each other to sleep. After landing several little butterfly kisses on each others muzzle's, they slowly let their eyes droop and let sleep take over their bodies.

"I love you" they both whispered to each other as they dozed off.

Unfortunately while the two tailed fox and the princess of the Acorn family were in a peaceful happy relationship, the same could not be said for said princess's parents. King Maximillian and Queen Alicia Acorn were currently in a argument in their chambers.

"But Maxy why not?" asked Alicia "I'd be happy if it was just the last time tonight and then never again."

"I told you Alicia, I just don't want to" grumbled Max, trying to settle off to sleep, but his wife wouldn't stop bugging him, asking him for sex "I think you have to admit you've got a problem."

"I don't" said Alicia "I just want to have one last go before I fully retire. You know your the only person I can turn to for that."

"Listen" said Max, sitting up "I have to wake up early tomorrow to catch a flight, you and Sally have been practically begging me to go on a holiday."

"Come on Maxy" said Alicia "Just one more round of lovemaking before..."

"No Alicia" said Max, calmly but firmly "I'm very sorry, but I just don't think I can anymore." Alicia watched as Max laid back down and rested, hoping that he finally got the message through to her. Alicia wanted to argue but she knew she couldn't shift Max, she just decided to accept it.

As Max snored peacefully beside her, Alicia rested in the bed with her hands on her lap. Whatever Mac thought about her having an addiction to sex was only partially true. Sure, she enjoyed it, which is why she was pushing for Max to have one more romp before she fully retired from it, but she wasn't a slut by any stretch of the imagination. After all, she refused to cheat on Max, she was morally spoken of after all, she refused to go looking for sex. But she had to admit, the itching for it was becoming harder and harder to ignore, she really didn't want to cheat on the King but he was refusing to put out. She had no idea of what she could do.

Tails awoke the next day at a gentle hand stroking at his furry chest. He blinked once and saw that it was Sally, she had nuzzled his face into his neck and was running her hand through his chest fur. Tails smirked and stroked the princess's hair, making her giggle as she found out that he was now awake. She planted a kiss on his face and continued to stroke his chest.

"Good morning to you too Sal" said Tails, knowing that this was Sally's second favourite way of waking him up and saying 'Good Morning' to him.

"I wanted to awake you to tell you that I need to say goodbye to Dad, he's off for a vacation" said Sally.

"I think I remember you and your mother practically begging him to take a vacation because of how hard he's been working himself" chuckled Tails.

"And I remember a point in time where you were exactly the same" giggled Sally.

"Shut up" mumbled Tails "Just go say bye to him and I'll head off too."

"Oh?" said Sally "I was thinking we could have some more fun before you left. After all, Dad will be gone."

"But your Mom won't Sal" said Tails.

"Oh she's not as serious and stern as Dad is" said Sally "She will be easier to evade than him."

"Aw Sal, that's not very nice to say about your parents" said Tails rubbing her hair.

"I love them, I just exploit their weak points so I can spend more time with you" giggled Sally, getting up from the bed and stretching. She then ditched her nightgown and changed back into her usual get-up. She then walked over to Tails and gave him a peck on the nose.

"Wait for me big boy" she giggled.

Tails watched as Sally left the room to see her father out. She then turned around real quick and unbuttoned the top of her blue vest, showing off a good amount of her cleavage, she then gave her chest a little shake before re-buttoning her vest and leaving for real. He knew she was trying to rile him up, because he knew that's how he gave her the best results when it came to sex, though he still appreciated the view all the same. But little did the fox know that very soon he would be getting to have more than just his girlfriend.

Sally trailed through the castle walls, slowly getting bored as she did so. Because the castle was so big, it was almost a chore to go from one place to another, unless Point B was right next to Point A. But she had finally reached the front of the castle, where her mother and father were standing next to a taxi, and her father had a big suitcase of luggage in his hand.

"There you are Sally" said Max, kneeling hugging his daughter as she returned it in kind "I thought you weren't coming to see me off."

"Sorry" said Sally "Tails and I exhausted each other last night." What she said was actually the truth, but no one knew what she meant when she said it.

"Really?" said Max "And why is that?"

"Oh it was just a silly argument between our skill at games" said Sally.

"I see" said Max "Well, I'd best be off, my flight is very soon."

"Goodbye Dad" said Sally, giving her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, goodbye Max" said Alicia, who Sally could not fail to notice, seemed a bit upset.

As Max stepped into the taxi and they rode away, Sally and Alicia re-entered the castle together.

"So how long is he going to be gone for?" asked Sally.

"Oh" said Alicia, who seemed to be distracted within the depths of her own mind "Sorry dear, I blanked out. Um... he'll be gone for about a month."

"Mom are you alright?" asked Sally "Your not acting like yourself. Is something wrong."

"Oh um... No dear, I can assure you everything is okay" said Alicia.

"Mom, I'm not a child anymore I can tell there's something on your mind" said Sally "Why don't you tell me what it is."

"Um..." said Alicia "Well, there is something on my mind, but... It's a little private..."

"Come on tell me" said Sally.

"Well... very well" said Alicia "But don't mention this to your father, or anyone for that matter."

As they walked Alicia told her daughter her problems.

"It's a little bit embarrassing, but, your my daughter, so I guess I can tell you" said Alicia "I just... haven't gotten some relief with Max for a while."

"Relief?" said Sally "You mean..."

"Yes Sally, I'm talking about sex" said Alicia, sighing "Your father just doesn't want to put out. I can't tell if it's me pushing for it or just him not accumulating to my wishes. But I've just had this itch that is overdue for scratching."

This was not what Sally was expecting. Sure, Alicia and Max had gotten into some tiny arguments, but they had always resolved them eventually. But something like this surprised Sally. It was minor, yet she could understand her mother. Her intimate relationship with Tails had been going on for months, and there were times where she needed him to satisfy her urges, and he delivered almost every time she asked, and even when he turned her down because he had something more important to take care of, he always made it up to her somehow. Hearing her mother confess that she was horny and in need for some relief actually seemed to sadden her.

"I'm sorry if this was uncomfortable to talk about Sally" said Alicia.

"No it's okay Mom" said Sally "I can understand."

"You can?" asked Alicia surprised.

"Yes" said Sally, feeling like this conversation was a perfect time to confess what she was doing with Tails "What if I told you I have been in a intimate relationship with my boyfriend."

"Wait... you mean" said Alicia's eyes widening slightly.

"Yeah" said Sally scratching the back of her head "Me and Tails have been having sex with each other. I hope your not mad at me."

"Well... I must admit, I am surprised" said Alicia, who was actually more jealous than surprised, her daughter was getting some action with her boyfriend, while her husband simply refused to put out.

"Your not mad?" asked Sally.

"No" said Alicia "I mean, if you two love each other that much, I won't try to split you two apart."

"Thanks Mom" said Sally, hugging her mother tightly, she returned it in kind.

"But I must admit Sally, I am a bit jealous of you" said Alicia.

"Jealous?" said Sally looking up at her slightly taller mother.

"Yes" said Alicia "You have a boyfriend that I assume gives sex to you whenever you ask for it. And I'm begging Max for it and he doesn't put out."

Sally was slightly concerned about her mother. She didn't seem to be happy at the moment, and now she was filled with a slight jealousy because her and Tails pretty much had each other whenever they wanted. But a sudden idea had struck her mind... What if Tails scratched that sexual itch her mother had.

"Hey Mom" said Sally.

"Yes dear?" said Alicia.

"What would you say if I said I'm willing to share?" asked Sally.

"S...Share what?" asked Alicia, wondering if Sally was saying what she thought she was saying.

"Yes" giggled Sally "I'm willing to share Tails with you."

"Sally" Alicia exclaimed "Y...You can't be serious. I have moral codes, I can't cheat on your father, especially not with your boyfriend. Even if I wanted to take him, I'd still be with you. Your my daughter Sally I can't sleep with you."

"Oh come on Mom" said Sally "No one would know, just me, you, Tails and Nicole."

"Nicole's in on this too?" said Alicia incredulously.

"Kind of" said Sally "She hasn't done anything with Tails, but she has disabled cameras in this place whenever me and Tails fuck like rabbits in the castle walls."

"SALLY" said Alicia "Language."

"Come on Mom" said Sally, taking her mother by her hand "I'm not asking this for the sake of sex, I'm asking because I care for you."

Alicia stared into Sally's eyes upon her saying that. She looked honest, she was willing to toss aside the morality of sharing her boyfriend with her own mother just so that she could be satisfied.

"Sally" said Alicia "You are the sweetest daughter a mother could ask for."

"So you'll do it?" asked Sally. Alicia took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, just for today though" said Alicia.

"Maybe I can persuade you to change your mind" said Sally, shrugged Sally "After all, Dad won't be home for a month."

"Well... I'll see" said Alicia "First he has to prove to me he can satisfy me well."

"Oh trust me" said a grinning Sally "He'll do that and so much more."

"So, where is your foxy lover" said Alicia, now excited. She was finally going to get a sweet relief from the sexual itch that has been bugging her for months.

"I think you mean 'our' foxy lover" said Sally "Follow me."

Tails laid on the bed, now dressed in his gloves and shoes. His hands were laid neatly on his lap and his legs dangled off the end of the bed. He stared up blankly into the ceiling. He wondered where Sally was, he saw the taxi leave from the window quite a while ago, and Tails knew the castle wasn't THAT large. He was slightly sexually frustrated, and it was Sally's fault for teasing him before she left to bid her father goodbye, he wished she would hurry up and return so that she could help him take care of his frustrations.

"Oh Tails" called her voice.

His ears perked up in slight excitement. Finally, she returned, the fact that she had riled him up before she left had really left him in a state of need. He was about to stand up and grab her and perform a re-enactment of the night before when he saw that Sally was not alone. Alicia Acorn was following not far behind her, he wondered what she was doing here. Had she found out that he and Sally were having sex? Or was there another reason for her being here? But what confused him the most was that both squirrels were wearing looks on their faces that looked identical, seductive looks, what was going on?

"Tails" said Sally "I was wondering if you could help my mother with something."

Tails looked up at Alicia questionably, showing that he was willing to hear her out as to what the problem was. The two squirrels sat on the bed on either side of Tails and Sally began to stroke Tails's shoulder.

"Mom, explain what the problem is" said Sally.

"So Tails" said Alicia "What's this I'm hearing from Sally that you fucked right in this room last night?"

"W...What?" said Tails, looking nervous "I...I'm sorry, I can't imagine how angry you must be about the fact that I had sex with your daughter."

"Calm now Tails" giggled Sally "None of that. Mommy's not mad at us."

"Huh?" asked Tails, looking at Sally confused. But he jumped a little as he felt her hand began to stroke his chest hair, but she wasn't the only one. Tails realised that Alicia had also began stroking his chest with one of her hands."

"She's right Tails, I'm not" said Alicia "In fact... I was wondering if you could give me a piece of what Sally got last night."

"WHAT!?" Tails cried out "I can't do that my Queen. Your Sally's mother for god's sake. And besides, there's the King, he'd have my head for that. I mean your just as beautiful as your daughter, but I just can't, your Sally's mother and the wife of the King."

"Aww" said Alicia "Thank you for saying I'm beautiful Tails, and no need for formalities, just call me Alicia."

"I'm serious though" said Tails "I just don't think I can do it."

"Tails" said Sally, resting her head on Tails's shoulder "Mommy hasn't had sex in such a long time. Dad just refused to put out. And I'm willing to share you with her. Besides, you said so yourself, she's just as beautiful as I am. Don't you wanna take my mother?"

"I... uh" stuttered Tails.

"Please Tails?" said Alicia, beginning to press herself up to Tails too "Max doesn't need to know. Besides, he will be gone for a month, there's no need to worry about him at the moment."

It was becoming increasingly harder to say 'no' to this. Both women were equally beautiful and to have the two of them press up to him, combined with how riled up he was thanks to Sally earlier was making him increasingly horny. Not to mention, while he loved Sally and no one could replace her, he had to admit, Alicia's curvier body was incredibly enticing. And if Max was going to be gone for a month, this was the perfect opportunity.

"Okay" said Tails.

Both mother and daughter smiled in a predatory manner and kissed him on the lips fiercely. The fox's eyes widened at the sudden 'attack' that the two girls dished out. It took him about two seconds to wrap his arms around their bodies and pull them closer and kiss them back. Though with two tongues invading his oral cavity, the two girls easily overpowered him, forcing him to submit to their wills.

Breaking the kiss, the two squirrels giggled at the dazed look on his face. Sally was about to push him on his back and kiss him again when her mother stopped her. She pouted slightly and looked up at her.

"Hold on sweetie" she said "This bed isn't big enough for all three of us. Why don't I take you two somewhere where we will have much more room to have some fun."

Curious, Tails and Sally followed the Queen through the castle walls, until they came to a pit stop in front of Alicia and Max's bedroom.

"Wait Mom" said Sally "Your not saying we're..."

"Yes Sally" giggled Alicia "And if you don't mind. Could you please get Nicole to disable any security cameras that lead to this room?"

"Ooh, I had no idea you could be so naughty" giggled Sally. After announcing to Nicole to disable the security cams, the three of them walked into the room and Sally and Alicia pushed Tails onto the Royal Bed and began teasing him. First Sally practically ripped off her blue vest, exposing her white lacy bra, Alicia followed with unbuttoning her jacket and peeling it off of her form. Sally then took initiative and unbuttoned the Queens blouse for her, and then Sally let her mother peel off her black pants, and she then stepped out of her own skirt, leaving both of them in just a bra and a pair of panties.

After stripteasing the hell out of the fox, they joined him in the bed and began kissing his chest, slowly making their way up to his muzzle, making a pit stop at his neck to land some little love bites on it. Tails kissed them on their foreheads, and snaked his hands down to grab their firm asses. Alicia gasped as Tails grabbed hold and squeezed her rear.

"Oh, naughty boy" she cooed as she and her daughter kissed his muzzle "But... mmm you've got a strong grip there. You really picked out a good one here Sally."

"I know" said Sally, giggling as her boyfriend squeezed and massaged her ass, along with her mothers.

Tails moaned as the girls planted kisses on him, and they moaned back as his strong hands massaged and squeezed their plump rears. It wasn't long before his erection emerged from his sheath, nor was it for the two squirrels to notice.

"Oh my Goodness" said Alicia, staring at his cock in awe "This is way bigger than Max's"

"Oooh, he's bigger than Daddy is he?" said Sally.

"Heheh, Alicia?" said Tails "I don't think you should compare me to Ma..."

He was cut off as Alicia's hand went straight for his cock and gave it a firm squeeze to shut him up and lose himself to the pleasure. Sally giggled and sent one of her hands to join her mothers.

"Oh Tails" giggled Alicia "I'm allowed to think your better at sex than Max. It's not like I'm completely abandoning him, I'm just taking Sally's invitation to have you take away my sexual itch for good. Remember, Max doesn't need to know."

"Er... Okay?" moaned Tails as Alicia and Sally stroked his cock slowly, tormenting him.

"I think we should prepare him Mom" said Sally "He'll hurt us if he goes in dry."

"I like your thinking Sally" said Alicia.

The two of them descended downward, they still rubbed his cock with their hands as they stuck out their tongues and began to run their tongues up and down the sides of Tails's cock, starting from the very tip going down to the base and then trailing back up to the tip, rinse and repeat. Tails moaned as he felt their hot breath and warm tongues on his cock. Sally of course was quite good because she has had plenty of practice with him, but Alicia was no slouch either. To have two equally skilled mouth's work his length obviously made the current situation even better.

"Oh wow" he gasped as they worked his length.

Sally and Alicia giggled at his reactions and moved on to taking turns on sucking his length. They had one of them taking in his whole shaft, sucking on it and swirling their tongues around it while the other sucked hard on his balls, coating them in their saliva, the two of them switched often so that both of them could give Tails equal treatment. Soon his entire length was coated in Alicia and Sally's saliva. Sally was about to have her turn on Tails's cock when she suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Mom" said Sally, making her mother glance up as she sucked on the fox's balls.

"Yes dear" she asked after releasing the fox's balls with a loud pop. She watched as her daughter un-clipped her bra.

"How's about we tit-fuck this big boy" she suggested, reaching over and giving Tails's cock a squeeze, making him gasp at the pressure she applied to his dick.

"Hmm, not a bad idea" grinned Alicia, taking off her bra too.

Tails awed at the sight of their naked chests, despite being in a intimate relationship with Sally for months, she never ceased to make his mouth drop when she exposed her breasts to him. Plus, Alicia's breasts were much bigger than her daughters, though because she was older that actually shouldn't be too surprising.

"Now I know how your breasts grew so big Sal" said Tails, earning a giggle out of the two squirrels.

"And they still have ways to go big boy" said Sally.

"Let's get to work Sally" said Alicia.

Mother and daughter quickly wrapped their breasts around Tails's massive cock, smashing their nipples together as they did so. They all moaned as Sally and Alicia began to tit-fuck the fox, sliding his wet shaft between them. Tails also unconsciously contributed as he thrust up into their breasts earning more giggles out of the two of them. They watched as his cock slid up through their fleshy pillows and disappeared when they went down again, they both gave the head licks whenever it peeked out of their cleavage.

"Shit" moaned Tails "I'm about to cum."

Instead of responding, Alicia and Sally doubled their efforts and began using their hands to really squish their breasts against Tails's pole. Their nipples were grinding hard against each other as they continued to tit-fuck Tails. They could feel his member begin to pulse, they knew he was close, they just needed to tip him over the edge and then they would be rewarded with a delicious treat.

"Come on Tails" grinned Sally "Cum for us, all over our breasts."

One last pump with their breasts that was timed perfectly, and that's all it took to bring Tails over the edge. The second he let out a cry that was louder than his earlier moans, Sally and Alicia quickly assumed the position where the cum would be shooting out of and quickly opened their mouths to try and catch some of his cum in their mouths as it exploded out of the tip of his cock. Several sticky strands of thick, gooey cum shot all over their faces and dripped onto their breasts, they caught some of the hot jizz in their mouth's but it mainly shot them in the face and in turn dripped onto their fleshy pillows.

Tails panted heavily, trying to calm down from the overwhelming pleasure he had just experienced. He had to admit, two girls equated to more exhilarating pleasure. But his erection was far from softening, if anything, it had gotten harder as Sally licked at her mothers face to clean the cum off of it. Alicia returned in kind and as the two squirrels cleaned each others faces, Tails watched in awe, his member throbbing for some more attention. His eyes widened to the size of pie plates when Sally and Alicia eventually locked lips and kissed each other deeply. There was something so arousing about watching this, not because it was two girls kissing each other, but because it was mother and daughter. Tails had some personal respect for Sally for being bold enough for wanting to be involved in an intimate situation with each other, hands down he would never be able to do the same with his own mother, he had a feeling it was easier for girls than it was for boys.

"Damn your a good kisser Sally" said Alicia.

"Thank you Mom" said Sally "Your pretty good at it yourself."

"And your boyfriends cum" said Alicia, taking a sample of it off of her breast "Much sweeter than what I remember with Max. And there's so much of it too."

"Uhh, I aim to please?" said Tails sheepishly.

"I think he's ready to take us for real now" said Sally, flicking the head of Tails's prick which was now covered with a mix of hers and her mothers saliva "Since you've never taken him, how about you go first Mom?"

"I'm honoured" giggled Alicia.

Sally backed off a little so that she could give Tails and her mother enough space to go wild, because she had a feeling once Tails was sheathed inside of her mother, she would succumb to the fox's demands very quickly, just like her, like mother like daughter I guess. Alicia straddled one leg over Tails's body and nestled his cock between her ass cheeks, giving a firm grind into his crotch, making the fox release a lusty growl. Sally giggled at this, not from Tails's reaction, but from the fact that her mother was awakening a beast with her actions. Sally had learnt the hard way that as shy as Tails could be, once he is sheathed within the depths of her pussy, he was nothing but an animal that was sure to will away the power in her legs. Her mother was now going down that same road, and she was looking forward to her reaction.

"Do you want me Tails" Alicia teased "Do you want to fuck the same hole that your girlfriend came out of? Do you wanna fuck my Royal Pussy?"

"Grrr, please" growled the fox, feeling that wild beast within him slowly taking over.

Alicia giggled as she positioned his cock right at her entrance. She first pushed the head of his cock into her tight pussy, moaning as the head alone was enough to stretch her out further than she ever had been before. Then slowly, just to tease him further, she slid down to take the rest of his shaft, inch by extremely slow inch, Tails was slowly getting more frustrated as Alicia teased the fuck out of him by slowly taking him in. Sally giggled as she watched, Alicia really had no idea what she was about to do.

"You may have fun teasing him Mom" said Sally, as Alicia finally took his entire length down her tight pussy "But if you don't like a stud as big as him taking control and fucking you hard, then you made the wrong choice."

Before she could figure out the meaning of those words when she felt Tails grab hold of her and flip them around so that he was on top of her. She gasped at such a rough gesture and the predatory grin Tails was giving her.

"Because now I'm about to fuck you so hard, you won't walk for the rest of the day" finished Tails.

Alicia's eyes widened as Tails gripped her hips and pulled his cock almost all they way out of her warm folds, and slammed it back into her. Alicia screamed in a extremely loud pitch as she felt his cock slam right at the end of her tunnel. While it did hurt, she was mainly feeling pleasure through all that.

"Mom" giggled Sally "You need to moan quieter than that. You'll attract unwanted attention."

"I'm sorry sweetie" groaned Alicia as she felt Tails begin to thrust into her at a quick and even pace "But... Holy shit your boyfriends cock is absolutely amazing."

Tails growled and kept Alicia trapped underneath him as he thrust hard and deep into her. He moved his head toward her bouncing breasts and began to circle his tongue around one of them. Alicia screamed out at the giant cock jack-hammering her and the fox's swift tongue dashing around her tit, she screamed even more so when he took the mother squirrels nipple into his mouth and clenched it firmly between his teeth and playfully tugged at it.

"Holy shit" she cried "Your such a better lover than Max. He never pleased me like this for as long as I can remember."

Before when Tails was listening to Alicia praise him over her husband he felt a little bad for poor old Max, but now he felt nothing like that, instead when Alicia praised him he was filled with a ton of pride. It is what caused him to fuck the older woman harder. Sally also liked how her mother liked her own boyfriend way more than her father. She was also found herself getting off to watching Tails fuck the shit out of her mother as she was eagerly stroking her pussy, wishing to be in her mothers place.

"Mmm Tails" moaned Sally "So naughty of you to stick your dick into where I came from, you naughty boy."

Instead of responding, Tails gave another lusty growl as he continued to fuck his girlfriends mother with unrestrained roughness and passion. After giving her unoccupied breast the same treatment from before, Tails pulled Alicia into a rough but passionate kiss. Alicia eagerly kissed back, but immediately submitted to the fox's will and let him dominate her in the kiss.

Sally wasn't letting the two of them have all this fun without her. She quickly sat up and forced Tails to break the kiss, she then pulled him into a quick one and then broke it.

"Keep fucking her mean Tails, I don't want you leaving me out of this" she said.

Tails gave her a wink and focused on plowing Alicia. Sally meanwhile, positioned herself with her dripping eager pussy above her mothers face. Despite her pleasured stupor state, Alicia didn't need Sally to tell her what to do. She stuck her tongue deep into her daughters cunt thrusting it deep inside and wiggling it all around her smooth inner walls. Sally moaned and squirmed as the wet digit slithered into her pussy and wiggled all around, her mother was surprisingly good at this, in fact, there was only one other tongue she'd rather have inside of her right now, and it belonged to the foxy stud that was fucking her mother right in front of her.

"Shit, oh god... Alicia I'm about to cum!" cried Tails.

"Cum Tails" groaned Sally as her mother began to double her efforts in eating her out "Cum inside of her, you have no idea how long she's needed it."

With a final scream, all three of them came. Tails slammed his cock back into Alicia's pussy, his thick cum rocketed up the mother squirrels tight folds, Alicia's eyes rolled back as her face was suddenly covered with her daughters juices, Sally bucked her hips into her mothers face as her juices sprayed out onto her mothers face, and of course, Alicia's own orgasm covered Tails's cock.

"Oh god" said Alicia, shuddering in arousal as Sally removed herself from her face and she felt the last of Tails's current orgasm fill her "Damn Sally, you really did pick out a good boyfriend. He sure can deliver."

"Speaking of which, you aren't gonna leave me high and dry, are ya Tails?" said Sally, giving Tails a wink.

"Hell no" said Tails, climbing off Alicia and pinning Sally onto her back, making the squirrel princess giggle in excitement.

Alicia looked down at what Tails had created below her, so much cum was pooling out of her that it was almost like a waterfall. The mother squirrel then slowly sat up to watch the show as Tails began to treat her daughter the same way that he treated her. Tails moaned out as he rammed his cock into more familiar territory, Sally's tight pussy. Sally screamed out in pleasure and wrapped her arms tightly around Tails's back as the foxy stud fucked mercilessly, she weakly moaned at him to go faster, which he was all too happy to do. Like her daughter, Alicia was in no mood to just watch this unfold before her, she had to get in on this. She crawled behind wrapped her arms around Tails's upper body and pressed her big tits to his back and began to rub them up and down his body.

"You like that?" she asked him "The feeling of my big fucking tits rubbing against your back."

Tails growled in response, he did like it, it helped further stimulate him to fuck his girlfriend harder and faster. Sally screamed as the big, fat cock drilled her insides, like many times before in the past. Sally didn't know how this made the experience any better, but with her mother added into the mix, it felt even better, it was probably because she was egging him on by whispering loving things into his ear while rubbing her breasts up and down.

Speaking of which, Tails found it very hard to ignore Sally's bouncing tits, which swayed with each hard thrust he made. He let Sally's legs keep them in place as his hands went straight for her tits and squeezed and massaged them, he pinched her nipples, pulled on them, doing everything he could to make Sally moan even louder for him. He then replaced his hands on her hips and went to take her breasts into his mouth. Sally clutched at Tails's body as she felt him bite and pull on her tits, he used the same movements he used on Alicia.

Speaking of Alicia, watching the scene in front of her was making her aroused. She couldn't help herself, she began to furiously stoke her pussy lips, she began to moan hotly into Tails's ear. The sound of her moans were music to his ears, they drove him to piledrive Sally even harder than before. 

The three of them continued their rapid fast and pleasurable movements, Sally moaned out hotly and tried her best to time her own thrusts with Tails's, Tails kept his hands firmly on Sally's hips as he thrust into her hard and fast, while also nipping and sucking on her sweet tits, and Alicia strummed at her pussy, hoping to cum at the same time as Sally and Tails, all while stroking the fox's back with her big, fat tits.

"SHIT I'M CUMMING" cried Sally.

"Me TOOOO" screamed Alicia and Tails simultaneously.

Finally they all came together, Alicia's cum sprayed all over herself, Tails's lower back, and the bed sheets below her, traces of Tails's previous release could be seen. But the main highlight was Tails and Sally's orgasm, Tails thrust deep into Sally and released his cum into her waiting pussy, in return Sally sprayed her juices all over Tails's hard cock.

"Holy shit" moaned Sally "I don't know what it is, but somehow it was way better than usual" she glanced at her mother "Probably because of you, you've got some skills Mom."

"Yeah, that was awesome your Majesty" said Tails, pulling out of Sally, making their mixed cum pool out of her.

"Your too sweet Tails" giggled Alicia "And stop with the formal stuff, I don't think it's necessary when your fucking the shit out of me."

"Wait you wanna go again?" asked Tails.

"What the heck?" shrugged Alicia "Max won't be back month, I might as well make it last."

"I thought I could convince you to come back for more" giggled Sally.

"Er, you know people might know what we have done once the sheets are changed right?" said Tails, looking down nervously at the messy bed.

"Eh, don't worry I'll take care of it" shrugged Alicia.

"Yeah, don't worry Tails" said Sally "For now, let's go another round."

Tails smiled as the two girls began to kiss him and rub his cock back to life, it became instantly erect and ready for another go.

As the three of them were about to go for another go, they were unaware that someone was watching them, but not because they were surprised to see the two Royal Acorns fuck with a fox, but instead, they were watching out of jealousy.

Nicole the Holo-Lynx had obeyed Sally and shut off any security camera that was linked to the King and Queens Royal Chambers, but she still had the footage to watch for herself. She had been watching Tails and Sally for a while now, and now Alicia was in on it? It just wasn't fair, watching the two girls get pleasured by Tails, and very obviously enjoying it.

"I wonder" she said "Could I persuade Sally to get me to join too?"

Nicole continued to watch the three of them go at it again, imagining that she too was part of it, and having a very obvious intent in joining eventually, she hoped Sally would agree.


End file.
